Chapter 590
Chapter 590 is titled "My Little Brother". Cover Page Jinbe, Mihawk and the Mori Dako from Movie 10 (in the background) are eating hot takoyaki. Mihawk can be seen using the small knife he defeated Zoro with as a utensil. Short Summary In Foosha Village, Dadan attacks Garp for Ace's death. On an island in the New World, Whitebeard and Ace finally receive their funeral, and their bodies are buried. In the meantime, on Amazon Lily, after an argument with Jinbe, Luffy express his will to reunite with his crewmates. Long Summary East Blue-Foosha Village Garp returns to Luffy's hometown only to hear that Makino's bar has been over-run by vicious mountain bandits. Those mountain bandits ended up being Dadan and her subordinates. Dadan sees Garp and hits him with a wooden bat. Makino steps between Dadan and Garp before she could attack again. Makino then states that "Garp could not save both Ace and Luffy even if he wanted to" and "Garp is the one truly suffering". But as soon as she says that Dadan says with tears in her eyes "No... The one truly suffering the most...!! Is Luffy!!" Then Makino has a flash back of the very first time she met Ace and runs off in a face full of tears. As soon as she leaves Garp states that Luffy is alive. For now. The final words that come out of Dadan's mouth is that she will always support Luffy no matter what he does from that day forward and that he better not lose no matter what. Grand Line-New World The Whitebeard and Red Haired pirate crews bid a final farewell to Edward Newgate and Portgas D. Ace at their funeral where Marco thanks Red Haired Shanks for everything he has done for him and his crew. Shanks states, "Although he was my enemy, he deserved even my respect. Even Sengoku knows that". With that said Shanks and his crew leave silently. Shanks says to Luffy in his mind that he must move on by relieving his emotions and crying everything out, even if he is a man. Calm Belt-Amazon Lily Jinbe tells Luffy to stop beating himself up over Ace's actions but Luffy refuses and tries to punch him but misses. Jinbe then pins Luffy to the ground where Luffy bites him and Jinbe finally gets mad at Luffy and pins him to a rock. There he says that right now his thoughts and path are over-shadowed by grief but someday he will find something he will never stop fighting for. At that point he lets Luffy go and Luffy takes a while to think. When he finally reaches his answer his face is drowned in tears and admits that he still has his loyal and faithful crew and that he wants to go back to them as soon as possible, no matter what. Quick Reference Chapter Notes * The Mori Dako (Forest Octopus) from Movie 10 makes an appearance in this chapter's cover page. * Garp now protects the Goa Kingdom. * Whitebeard and Ace finally have their funeral in the New World. * After calming down, Luffy starts to look forward to seeing his crew again. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 590 de:Otōto yo it:Capitolo 590 es:Capítulo 590